moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Alexandra Fletcher/Writing Contest: Legion and the Broken Isles
Hello Moon Guard, my name is Lily and I like to hold contests! I transferred from Earthen Ring and have been on Moon Guard for a few months now. With the Legion around the corner I figured it was time to hold another writing contest. Basically the way I run my contests is I give a writing prompt, once the contest closes I pick a winner (sometimes with the aid of judges) and the winner has a choice of gold or a WMVedit from me. That’s it! I don’t judge on grammar or anything like that, but rather how closely it follows the perimeters given and lore, how well the story was told and lastly if your story sparked my muse enough to create an original piece of art showcasing a scene from your story. I tend to do these once or twice a year depending on my schedule, so let's get down to the details. Theme: What happens to your character at the start of Legion? Will your character venture to the Broken Isles or will they chose to stay behind to protect their homelands? What happens to them or what are the consequences of your character’s choice? Additional Information: ~Any type of story is accepted, romance or possibly a broken romance if you are leaving a loved one behind to mature or gritty stories like lots of blood, death and fighting. I do ask though if the story is posted on the Blizzard forums it must adhere to the ToS of the forums. You may post in this thread directly or post your own thread, if you do this though please link to it in this thread so then I am aware it is for the contest. If you chose to do a more violent story that isn’t exactly Blizzard forum worthy you may post on another site or google docs and message me in game with a link or on the MG wiki. ( http://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/User:Alexandra_Fletcher ) ~Be descriptive, I will be creating a scene from scratch based on what you write. Scenery and emotions matter. The more vividly you write the more likely I am to pick that story. I am a visual person so keep that in mind. ~You may write as much or as little as you want as long as the story is about how your character deals with the Legion threat and the choices they make. ~At this time this contest will only be judged by myself. If I get a lot of entries like 20+ I will contact a friend who does not play on this realm to help me narrow down stories so then judging is kept impartial and fair. ~ It -must- be a Moon Guard character, this contest is only open to those who play on this realm. ~You may include pre-patch events leading up to your character's choice. ~Once I pick a winner I will chose a scene out of the story and illustrate it with a model edit. So you may include many different scenes, places, or people. I usually pick the one scene that impacts me the most while reading that screams to me "I have to draw/paint this". ~Yes you may write stories for your other characters and submit to my contest, but please let me know it is an alt. I am trusting people to let me know and you cannot win more than one prize. If you try to cheat and/or be dishonest, you will be disqualified from this contest and any future contests or art giveaways. Due Date: September 30th, 2016 12:00PM server time Prizes (I may add more depending on the amount of entries): Grand Prize: A choice between a fully rendered WMVedit of a scene from your story (Example: http://imgur.com/AaB1alP)-or- 30,000 gold and one month game time. First Place: WMVedit portrait* (Example: http://imgur.com/ijxDW6t) *If Grand Prize winner does not claim gold, the gold will then be given to the first place winner.) Another 30k has been added to the prize pool, but I have not thought of how I want to use it yet. I will make a decision closer to judging time. Past winners of my contests: Grand Prize examples: http://tallmancreations.deviantart.com/art/Corran-519450732 http://tallmancreations.deviantart.com/art/Colab-Nazrix-the-Great-and-Mighty-Goblin-587547560 First Place examples: http://tallmancreations.deviantart.com/art/Lockon-527232663 http://tallmancreations.deviantart.com/art/Battlecat-Larregis-527233351 If you have any questions regarding the contest please feel free to post here or ask me in game if you see me. Happy writing and good luck to everyone I can't wait to read what you write. Category:Blog posts